La petición de Natsu
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Hay temas que a Natsu sencillamente le cuesta entender o son demasiado "maduros" para él, ¿cómo se tomará el hecho de que Gray ya no quiera pelear con él? ¡Llegó la hora de sentar cabeza! Nalu Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno, esta es primera vez que publico en esta sección, pero he publicado otras cosas antes. No sean crueles conmigo, aún me cuesta encajar las personalidades, sin embargo un día me imaginé la situación y me dio mucha risa pensar en la inocente -y algo ilógica a veces- mente de Natsu

Disclamer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Alabado sea por crear la genial obra de FT!

* * *

Habían pasado años…

Ellos seguían siendo los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail, es más, le habían devuelto su buen nombre al gremio. Los niños estaban creciendo, especialmente Romeo quien era cada vez más habilidoso con el fuego. La misiones eran cada vez más peligrosas y mejor pagadas, y aunque nuevos magos se habían integrado, ellos siempre abarataban el muro de los trabajos quedándose con lo mejor –por supuesto, siempre dejando una marca personal detrás de sí: un gran desastre-

Hoy era especial, Natsu y Lucy volvían de una misión, el pelirosa estaba ansioso por echarle una ojeada al panel en busca de alguna buena novedad para volver a partir, por su parte la rubia deseaba una buena ducha con todo su ser.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail celebraron la llegada de la dupla, aunque el dragonslayer estaba ansioso por ver a cierto mago del hielo, hacía mucho que no tenía un duelo con él, y con mucho me refiero a los tres días que estuvo fuera Natsu cumpliendo la misión.

Encontró a Gray sentado en la barra, se veía algo cansado y sin ánimos, aunque ese detalle pasó desapercibido por Natsu quien de inmediato se acercó a él para retarlo.

—¿Podrías dejar de molestar?—preguntó Gray, después de escuchar los veinte desafíos que le lanzó el Dragneel.

—¿Are..?—Natsu lo miró confundido. Gray simplemente salió de su asiento y pasó por el lado del pelirosado.

Natsu lo miró alejarse y antes de que su amigo llegara a la puerta se despabiló para lanzarle otro montón de desafíos.

—¡Oye, Gray! ¿No estarás asustado? ¡Yo ya me encendí! ¡Vamos, Gray! ¡Tengamos una pelea!—, sin embargo el mago del hielo ignoró a Natsu y salió por la puerta del gremio.—Pero ¿Qué le pasa?

—Se veía algo preocupado—observó Happy, volando al lado de su mejor amigo.

El dragonslayer supuso que Gray se había preocupado por tener que luchar contra él, era obvio, por supuesto. Él era el mejor mago de Fairy Tail, probablemente Gray tuvo miedo de perder. A pesar de que los pensamientos de Natsu carecían de sentido, considerando que el pelinegro jamás rechazaba un duelo proveniente de Dragneel a menos que Erza se encontrara cerca, sin embargo Natsu asumió esa lógica como una verdad absoluta.

Se tendió en la barra, al principio un poco frustrado, pero no por mucho tiempo… Él tendría un duelo con Gray.

—¿Qué ocurre, Natsu-san?—preguntó Mirajane al ver la cara pensativa del aludido.

—Gray no quiso aceptar mi desafío—respondió.

Mirajane se quedó un momento pensativa, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la situación. Natsu y Lucy habían estado fuera durante tres días, por lo cual se habían perdido la noticia que llegó ayer por la mañana y que explicaría las preocupaciones de Gray.

—Gray está preocupado por Juvia-san—explicó Mirajane.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está enferma?—inquirió Natsu.

—Mucho mejor. ¡Está embarazada!—exclamó la peliblanca con entusiasmo, sin embargo el dragoneslayer la miró confundido.

—¿Ósea que se recuperara? Porque si es así no tiene por qué preocuparse –preguntó, suponiendo que el embarazo era una enfermedad.

—¡Natsu! A lo que se refiere Mirajane es que Juvia tiene un bebé en su pancita—dijo el exceed azul.

—¡Se comió un bebé!—razonó el pelirosado con horror, ahora entendía por qué Gray estaba tan preocupado, eso era terrible, nunca se lo habría esperado por parte de la maga de la lluvia. Quiso suponer que ella tuvo una buena razón para hacerlo y sin querer encendió su puño con solo pensar de que un mago oscuro la hubiera obligado—. ¡Ya me encendí!

—¡NO! ¡NATSU!—gritó Happy, bloqueándole el camino a su mejor amigo antes de que este hiciera alguna estupidez.

—Juvia-san está esperando un hijo de Gray—añadió Mirajane, intentando calmar la situación.

—¿Un hijo?—lentamente Natsu procesó la información—. Ósea que… Gray colocó un bebé en la pancita de Juvia.

Mirajane y Happy asintieron.

Natsu se concedió otro momento de silencio para procesar la información.

—Natsu—comenzó Mirajane al notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el pelirosado por comprender la situación—. Ahora que Gray va a ser papá debe preocuparse por Juvia y su hijo, ya no podrá ser todo como antes. Él y tú se encuentran en situaciones distintas.

—¿Solo porque él dejó un bebé en la pancita de Juvia?—inquirió Natsu, buscando una manera de recuperar a su amigo.

Happy y Mirajane asintieron de nuevo.

Entonces Natsu compendió, Gray ahora era distinto a él, por lo que no podía pelear. Sin embargo, si volvían a ser iguales no habría problema.

Salió del gremio aún meditando la idea, Happy quiso seguirlo, pero Mirajane lo detuvo.

—Déjemoslo aceptar la idea—dijo la peliblanca.

—Pobre Natsu—gimió el exceed al ver que su amigo se alejaba.

—Esta bien Happy, ya era hora de que creciera.

—Por cierto, ¿será niño o niña? ¿crees que le guste el pescado?—preguntó el gato azul imaginandose a un pequeño bebé humano con bigotes felinos quitandole su pescado.

—Aún es muy pronto para saber eso.

La respuesta no lo tranquilizó. Por supuesto, Mira no tenía idea de los pensamientos del gato.

No muy lejos de ahí, Lucy disfrutaba de un relajante baño luego de la misión. Era lo que más extrañaba cuando salía a trabajar, la comodidad de su departamento.

La espuma le devolvía la suavidad a su maltratada piel, mientras que los aromas parecían renovar sus sentidos. Su cabellera rubia volvía a brillar, y su cuerpo liberaba todas las tensiones acumuladas. Es cierto, ella confiaba en Natsu, él siempre la salvaba de los enemigos no importa lo poderosos que estos fueran, ella siempre podía contar con él. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir miedo de vez en cuando. Algún día debía agradecerle al dragonslayer por cuidar siempre de ella.

Envolvió una toalla al rededor de su cuerpo y se aplicó una crema hidratante en la piel. Luego peinó su cabellera rubia, con la mente aún concentrada en cómo podía agradecerle.

Natsu era su mejor amigo, pero era una persona complicada, no estaba segura de qué podía hacer para él. Tenía que hacer algo especial y único, a la vez, debía estar segura de que darle algo que de verdad lo sorprendiera y él agradeciera.

Salió del cuarto de baño, se sentía exquisitamente plena luego de que el agua de la regadera se llevara todas sus tensiones e impurezas, pero cuando vio que el rey de Roma se encontraba sentado en su cama, sintió que sus nervios se alteraban.

—¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó tapandose aún más con la toalla.

—¡Lucy! Préstame tu vientre—pidió el pelirosado en cuanto la vio aparecer.

—¿¡Q-QUÉ!?—exclamó la rubia.

—Necesito que me lo prestes para poner un bebé—explicó.

Por poco y Lucy deja caer la toalla, no por perversión, sino que por el impacto que le había provocado la noticia. Hace un rato había estado pensando que quería darle algo especial a Dragneel, ¡pero nunca se imaginó que él le pediría esto!


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todas por comentar! En realidad no sabía si iba a continuar o no la historia, pero por éxito de reviews creo que seguiré.

Este capítulo quedó un poco más tierno, para que vean que Natsu no es tan duro de cabeza. xD

Por cierto, soy muy mala respondiendo los reviews, ya que muchas veces no sé que responder :$ pero prometo responder algunos para que vean que no soy tan inconsciente, me encanta que dejen sus comentarios, pues me animan a seguir, asique no se vayan sin comentar!

* * *

—Natsu, no entiendo por qué Lucy se molestó tanto contigo—comentó Happy al ver un enorme moretón saliendo de la cabeza del Dragneel.

—Simplemente le pedí prestado su vientre para poder dejar un bebé y así poder pelear con Gray—respondió él.

Una chica de cabello corto y azul no pudo evitar que la conversación llamara su atención, ella siempre había sido muy buena amiga de Lucy y en el fondo sospechaba que ella y Natsu tenían sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad, por lo que supuso que esta era la ocasión perfeta para "encender el fuego" que había entre los dos.

—¿Natsu-san?—preguntó Levy, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al darse cuenta del delicado tema que iba a tratar—. Hay… una regla especial, las mujeres no pueden prestarle su vientre a cualquier persona. Primero, esa persona debe cortejarlas y causar un sentimiento mágico en ellas.

El Dragneel pensó un poco en las palabras de Levy, ella y Lucy eran muy buenas amigas, además de ser muy sabia gracias a la cantidad de libros que había leído. Sí, Levy probablemente entendía mucho más respecto al tema.

—¿Cómo se hace eso?—inquirió.

Eso provocó que Levy se sintiera un poco más tranquila, pero ahora necesitaba idear un plan que ayudara a que Natsu confesara sus sentimientos de forma limpia, asegurando una respuesta positiva por parte de su amiga rubia.

Se permitió un par de segundos para pensarlo. Una confesión debía estar cargada de sentimientos y emociones contradictorias, pero a la vez puras. Una confesión era un momento hermoso que despertaba miles de sensaciones en ambos amantes, pero solo si se escogía el momento y las palabras adecuadas.

A Lucy le gustaba mucho la literatura, por lo que le daría un valor especial a cada palabra que le dirigieran. No podía permitirle una mala elección léxica a Natsu.

De la nada sacó un libro de poesía romántica y se lo enseñó al dragonslayer de fuego.

—Escucha esto Natsu:

_¿Cómo nació el amor? fue ya en otoño._

_Maduro el mundo,_

_no te aguardaba ya. Llegaste alegre,_

_ligeramente rubia, resbalando en lo blando_

_del tiempo. Y te miré. ¡Qué hermosa_

_me pareciste aún, sonriente, vívida,_

_frente a la luna aún niña, prematura en la tarde,_

_sin luz, graciosa en aires dorados; como tú,_

_que llegabas sobre el azul, sin beso,_

_pero con dientes claros, con impaciente amor!_

Levy recitó orgullosa el poema, sentía que identificaba a Lucy a la perfección y no podía evitar sonrojarse con solo pensar que el Dragneel le dirigiera palabras tan hermosas.

Natsu memorizó lo mejor posible cada palabra y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Lucy, conversando con Mirajane en la barra, mientras se tomaba un delicioso jugo de frutas.

—¡Lucy!—la llamó—. ¿Cómo nació el amor? Fue en… verano. Y el mundo maduro esperaba y llegaste alegre, con… rubio desteñido y el color resbalando. Te miré y…. tus dientes…

La joven rubia no supo cómo reaccionar ante tales palabras, lo miró perpleja, pero luego se percató que Natsu acababa de llamarla rubia desteñida, ¡frente a todo el gremio! Él nunca la había tratado así, no entendía los motivos que lo llevaron a hablarle de tal manera, pero no podía soportar ese tipo de humillación.

Sabía que algo andaba mal con Natsu desde ayer, cuando invadió su casa y le pidió… tener un hijo, no lo pensó dos veces antes de echarlo de su departamento. A pesar de que esa incómoda situación la había llenado de esperanzas. Esperanzas de que Natsu por fin se estaba fijando en ella. Pero se había engañado a sí misma.

Salió del gremio, el Dragneel analizó sus palabras y se dio cuenta que su mala memoria le acababa de jugar una mala pasada. Su confusión le había hecho decir algo horrible.

La culpa lo golpeó con fuerza, no era su intención ofender a Lucy, a veces podía ser un estúpido, pero eso no significaba que no supiera cómo tratar a una mujer.

—Natsu-san—dijo Mirajane—. Hay palabras bellas que salen del corazón.

El dragonslayer no compendió lo que la peliblanca quiso decirle, pero sabía que tenían algo que ver con la situación. El corazón de Lucy estaba sufriendo, él era su amigo y acababa de ofenderla.

Lucy corría por las calles, quería regresar pronto a casa para poder calmarse y pensar un poco en las palabras de Natsu, quería entender por qué la había tratado así antes de hacer algo. En realidad no sabía cómo actuar luego de eso, pero no quería hacer nada de lo cual podía arrepentirse.

Sin embargo, iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en el camino y antes de llegar a su casa, chocó accidentalmente con alguien. Su cuerpo, débil en ese momento, cayó al suelo, y al levantar la vista pudo ver de quién se trataba.

—Minerva—susurró el nombre de la morena frente a ella, quien la observaba con un profundo rencor.

—Lucy Heathfillia—escupió el nombre como si fuera basura. Nunca había soportado a la rubia, y ahora que la veía en el suelo al borde de las lágrimas, sintió que su debilidad le causaba repulsión.

—¡Lucy!—una nueva voz hizo eco entre las calles.

Natsu llegó rápidamente y se interpuso entre Minerva y Lucy.

—No permitiré que dañes a Lucy—amenazó el Dragneel, recordando como Minerva había torturado a su amiga años atrás, le dirigió una amenazante mirada a la morena frente a él, y luego añadió, dirigiéndose a su amiga—. Lucy, lamento haber dañado tu corazón, lo que dije no tiene razón.

A Lucy se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, lo que Natsu acababa de decir por algún motivo rimó, y resultó ser una frase mucho más dulce que esas que preparó con Levy.

Por su parte, Dragneel ignoró que acababa de hacer exactamente lo que Mirajane le había dicho, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada protegiendo a Lucy.

Vicente Aleixandre. Nacimiento del amor.

-No permitiré que dañes a Lucy—amenazó el Dragneel, recordando como Minerva había torturado a su amiga años atrás, le dirigió una amenazante mirada a la morena frente a él, y luego añadió, dirigiéndose a su amiga-. Lucy, lamento haber dañado tu corazón, lo que dije no tiene razón.

A Lucy se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, lo que Natsu acababa de decir por algún motivo rimó, y resultó ser una frase mucho más dulce que esas que preparó con Levy.

Por su parte, Dragneel ignoró que acababa de hacer exactamente lo que Mirajane le había dicho, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada protegiendo a Lucy.

* * *

Por cierto, el poema del inicio pertenece Vicente Aleixandre y se llama Nacimiento del amor. Lo escogí por que me pareció sencillo de... ¿arreglar?

Y para las que no saben quién es Minerva, es una miembro el Sabertooth que aparece en la saga de los juegos mágicos, no diré nada más para no dar más spoiler


End file.
